Origin
by ryou-fire-angel777
Summary: I'm sorry, but due to virus after virus, I am forced to discontinue work on this fic. If anyone wants to continue this fic, email me
1. Newfound Powers

Origins__

  
  


It was just an average day in Domino City, Yugi and his friends were walking down the street, joking. Little did they know a secret, hidden for fifteen years would be reviled.

  


"So, Yugi, are you busy tonight?" Joey asked. "Not really," Yugi replied."Why do you ask?" Joey stopped walking and said, "I have a big science project due tomorrow on 

Astrology and I need your help with it. You know how much I suck at science." "Yeah" Yugi replied. When they finally reached the game shop Yugi opened the door. What he saw made him scream in horror.

  


The floor was covered in scarlet blood, and his grandfather's lifeless form was lying on the floor. There was a man, dressed all in black and holding a silver knife, and it was stained with blood. 

"What have you done to him?" Yugi yelled at the man. "Isn't it obvious?" said the man in a menacing voice, "You all will soon be joining him." The pain Yugi felt about his grandfather's murder, and that the man was going to do the same to him was growing.

He felt the pain slowly ripping at his heart. _Why? Why is he doing this? It's not fair!_ He thought to himself. He felt like the pain would destroy him. It was then that something within him snapped.

  


There was a blinding flash of golden light as the murderer dropped his knife in awe. As the light faded, Yugi looked and felt very different. His hair had changed from the normal three colors to a bright gold. His eyes from violet to a calm green, as if they were the eye of the raging storm of sorrow and anger. There was a strange aura around him, an aura of sheer spiritual power. _What's happened to me?_ He wondered to himself._ This has never happened to me before. _The murderer tried to run away, but almost instinctively Yugi ran after him at breakneck speed. The murderer found himself trapped in the alleyway with nowhere to run. Yugi drew back and punched the murderer with such power that the man flew through the wall. The man had suffered instant death. Suddenly Yugi's power faded. He fainted for the power had overwhelmed him. 

  


It was about three hours when he was found and brought back home. 

"Wha....What happened?" He asked when he finally woke up. "You passed out. We found you in an alleyway." Tea replied. "Is Grandpa all right?" Yugi asked groggily. "We came back and he was still alive, but just barely. They rushed him to the hospital. He might not make it, but there's a chance he will." replied Tea. "Let's just hope for the best." Yugi got up from the bed. He felt something rub against his back, something furry. "Ahhh!" He yelled as he reached up the back of his shirt and grabbed the culprit. What he found kind of surprised. He found what looked like a monkey tail. "What the..OW!" He yelled as he tried to yank on it. It was quite painful when he pulled it. He screamed, for he discovered he had a tail. "AAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK! WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON HERE?!?" He said when he realized this was his tail. "Oh, man! My best friend has a tail!" Joey said. "This is like the Sci Fi channel or something!" Yugi replied in a not-so-calm matter. "First that little power thingy, now the tail?! What's going on here?!" 

  


It was about three months later. Grandpa had survived the attack and was back home. "Yugi?" He said when he came home from the store."Yeah?" Yugi replied. "I have something to tell you." Grandpa requested. "I'm listening." Yugi said as he sat down in his armchair. "I've been waiting for the right time to tell you why that happened three months ago. When you were born, you were, well, let me put it this way, you weren't normal. Your father was a strong man, but he just disappeared, leaving you with your mother, who left you with me when she died of a virus that attacks the heart. She never got the name of the man, but she remembered what she looked like. He was quite tall, and had black hair.

. She remembered that she had a tail, much like the one you have. He was the son of afamous tournament fighter named Goku. He looked just like hisfather. said he would be back one day, but when he returned she was gone. I still have the obituary, for it is the only picture I still have of my little girl." He pulled out a piece of newspaper. It was yellowed with age, and the date read 1990. The names on the list were _:_

_Cecilia Pegasus_

_Goku Toriyama_

_Nami Sensei_

_Hikari Motou_

The picture was of a beautiful woman, a bit short for her beauty. Her hair was bright crimson red. "This is my mother?" Yugi asked. _"_Yes. She died when you were just three years old. She told me to take very good care of you just before she died. She loved you very much." Tears came from his eyes as he told his grandson the rest of the tale. "It seems like only yesterday that I held my little girl in my arms. I was devastated when she left. You remind me so much of her. Kind, silent, a bit shy, and very confident, and you have the same eyes.," he said as even more tears streamed from his eyes. "Grandpa?"

"Yes?" he replied. "Can I have the picture of my mother?" He asked. "Yes you may."

"Thanks." Yugi said as he went up into his room. He turned on the radio and just stared at his mother's picture. Just then, as if by fate, one of Yugi's favorite songs called "Through Her Eyes". He sang along with it, for it reminded him of his mother.

_"She never really had a chance_

_On that fateful moonlit night_

_Sacrificed without a fight_

_A victim of her circumstance_

_Now that I've become aware_

_And I've exposed this tragedy_

_Sadness grows inside of me_

_It all seems so unfair_

_I'm learning all about my life_

_By looking through her eyes_

_Just beyond the churchyard gate_

_Where the grass is overgrown_

_I saw the writing on her stone_

_I felt like I would suffocate_

_In loving memory of our child_

_So innocent, eyes open wide_

_I felt so empty as I cried_

_Like part of me had died_

_I'm learning all about my life_

_By looking trough her eyes_

_And as her image _

_Wandered through my head_

_I wept just like a baby _

_As I lay awake in bed_

_And I know what it's like _

_To lose someone you love_

_And this felt just the same_

_She wasn't given any choice_

_Desperation stole her voice_

_I've been given so much more in life_

_I've got a son; I've got a wife_

_I had to suffer one last time_

_To grieve for her and say goodbye_

_Relive the anguish of my past_

_And find out who I was at last_

_The door has opened wide_

_I'm turning with the tide_

_Looking through her eyes"_

He turned off the radio, lay on his bed and cried. There had been so much he had learned about himself that night, maybe more than he ever knew before. He opened the window and looked out as a gentle wind blew through his hair. He smiled, and with teary eyes, said, 

"Good night, mother. I'm glad that I finally got to meet you." He closed the window, and could have swore he heard a voice that told him "My son..." It was soft and gentle, just like the wind he felt when he opened the window. "Mother..." He whispered to the silent enigma that he felt around him. He lied down on his bed and slept, dreaming about his late mother, and who might be his father.

  


_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, the sayin race, and the song "Through Her Eyes belongs to my favorite group, Dream Theater. All I own is my own ideas."_

  
  
  



	2. The Worls Martial Arts Tournament

Origins Part 2

  


This is the sequel to the Origins fic I wrote earlier. Here it goes!

  
  
  


It had been a year now since Yugi's hidden power had been explained. He was searching everywhere, hoping to find someone who could help him control his power. Kagami tried her very best to help Yugi find more about himself. One day, Yugi received a flyer about a World Martial Arts Tournament. He asked his Grandfather if he could go.

"Please, Grandpa, Please?" he pleaded.

"Heh heh, of course you can! I remember going there myself when I was a kid!" Grandpa said. He gave Yugi 5000 yen to get in to the Tournament Stands, and another thousand to get a hot dog. He asked Kagami if she would go with him.

"Of course, Yugi!" she replied. "I've been wanting to see it all of my life!"

"Ok! See you next week!" Yugi said as he went to go to the Arcade with Kagami. 

  


One week later, they got packed. They were going to stay in a hotel by Ginger Town for a few weeks. When they got to the Tournament, they saw many people of all different sizes and colors. Kagami could have swore she saw a man who was green. Yugi and Kagami were so busy reading the map that it was too late for them to keep from running into one of the fighters. 

"Are you ok?" The man said as he turned around. He was very tall and muscular. His hair was spiked out in two different directions, and he had a very good-natured face. 

"Yeah" Kagami replied. "Sorry for running into you. We didn't see you." 

"That's ok." the man replied. It seemed that he had a halo floating above his head.

"That's an interesting headpiece you have on." Yugi complemented

"It's not a headpiece!" The man replied. "I was brought back to Earth after dying, and I have one day on Earth, so I have to wear this." He said

"Oooo k." Kagami said. "What's your name?" 

"I'm Goku!" He replied, a happy smile on his face

"Come on, Yugi." Kagami said. "We better find a good seat" 

"Ok. Bye, Goku!" Yugi said. "Hope you do well in the tournament!"

"Thanks! Bye!" Goku said, waving goodbye. Kagami and Yugi went up to the stands and found a nice spot on the right side of the stadium just as the Junior division was beginning. They watched as a small boy with an uncanny likeness to Goku defeated another contestant in one blow. 

"Kagami?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You think that kid is Goku's son? He looks just like him." Yugi said.

"His name is Goten. Pretty close, don't ya think?" Kagami replied. 

They sat back as a boy named Trunks knocked another boy out of the ring. The Junior tournament was at the finals, and it was Trunks verses Goten. It was a long battle, and suddenly Trunks hair turned blonde and had looked like he had used a lifetime supply of hair gel. This somehow seemed familiar to Yugi.

"Oh my god!" He shouted. "That kid just did what I did three years ago! Does that mean there are others like me?"He gasped. He looked away and Goten had done the same thing. It had been about a half hour before Goten was knocked out of the ring and Trunks was declared the winner. Now the Adult competition was beginning. The first match was a small man versus a huge post sumo wrestler. The small guy beat him in one punch. 

"Wow!" Kagami said. "No one saw that coming." 

"Yeah." Yugi said. Now Goku was stepping up now. He was fighting a man named Vegeta. They both walked up to the arena, but something was wrong. The Vegeta guy seemed to be possessed or something, because he kept screaming something about selling his soul to someone. He raised his hand and pointed it towards the left side of the arena. A smirk crossed his face as a beam of light had left his fingertips. Yugi and Kagami had to duck, for debris was everywhere. When Yugi looked up, everyone who was in that part of the stands was dead. First he felt sorrow for the people who had died, then that sorrow turned into rage. That rage was building up inside him, until suddenly, the dam burst. His hair had become blonde, his eyes the calm green they had been years ago. The power returned. Goku was just about to attack Vegeta when he felt the energy flowing from the young boy. He seemed to disappear into thin air. The next second, Yugi found himself face to face with him. 

"You." He said, and for the first time, Yugi noticed that he had the blonde hair and the green eyes as well. "You're the one that I met in the stands, aren't you?" 

Yugi nodded, obviously terrified. 

"Come with me. I can help you control you powers." he said. His voice was pure, and yugi felt that he could be trusted. Yugi nodded, and grabbed Kagami's hand. Goku laid a hand on Yugi's head and they all disappeared without a trace.

  


Jody: Where did they go? What are they going to do? Find out in the next episode of Yugi Ball Z!!!

  


I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Yugioh, but I do own Kagami

  



End file.
